Field
This invention is in the field of liquid dispensers adapted for attachment to a wall in or near a shower bath or other bathing facility and to contain liquid soap, shampoo, and other cleansing or grooming liquids normally used before, during, or after bathing.
State of the Art
Many wall mounted devices for dispensing liquids are known. However, the manner in which they are refilled after use poses a problem. Specifically, a number of these prior art devices are permanently mounted on a wall and hence must be refilled without removal from the mounting location. Such refilling can be hazardous since dispensing devices of this nature are commonly mounted in a shower or bathtub where it is both slippery and difficult to maneuver. Those that are detachable from their mountings require either disassembly or the exertion of considerable effort to remove. Some have portable containers that must be discarded and replaced with new full containers. Further, valves used in these devices to dispense the contained liquids are prone to leak and thereby produce hazardous conditions in the bathing area.